


Jaune and the Dust

by ninjanick500



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domination, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjanick500/pseuds/ninjanick500
Summary: With the Vytal Festival just around the corner and Jaune still trying to impress Weiss, he takes a Dust mixing class and everything goes out of control. Now whenever someone walks by him, they suddenly and unexpectedly feel sexually aroused.Takes place just before Volume 3 and will contain various levels of kinkiness, and I will warn about any kinks that are in the chapter as it arrives. Thanks for reading <3 :)This one contains teacher x student smut with miss Glynda Goodwitch and Jaune along with painsure (pleasure from pain)





	1. Glynda Goodbitch

After not doing well in most of his regular classes, Jaune Ark decides that he wants to try the two week course on Dust Mixing taught by Glynda Goodwitch. On his first day they did a very basic mixture with Emotion Dust, a subtype of Dust that instead of mystical properties involving ice, fire, or lightning based explosions, this group of Dusts plays with a human/fanaus' emotions on a chemical level. 

In class the students were to make a cologne/perfume attractive to the opposite gender, that contained one part Lust Dust, two parts Love Dust, and one part Strength Dust just to make sure the smeller didn't get opsessed with the smell. Jaune, whether it was a mistake or a blessing, made two mistakes, he switch the portions for Love and Lust, which wouldn't have been that bad if he hadn't forgotten to put the Strength Dust in. So his final product looked much different to everyone else's. 

Glynda walked up to him and spoke in a way that breathed disappointment, "Mr. Ark, you should pay attention more, you won't make mistakes if you learn to listen. Stay late after class." Jaune simply sighed and nodded. After class he went into Glynda's office, "close and lock the door then sit down," Glynda spoke holding Jaune's bottle of what was yet to be discovered. "Mr. Ark, spray this on." She handed Jaune the bottle as he shrugs doing as he was asked spraying the 'cologne' on his body. "I don't feel any different." "You're not supposed to, the opposite gender is supposed to have an immediate reac- mmm~..." Glynda suddenly cut herself off. 

"Ahem, the opposite gender was supposed to have an immediate reaction to the Dust mixture," Glynda continued to talk, taking breaks between her words to bite her lip, "they w-would be interested in b-being with you emotionally and PHYSICALLY AH~!" She suddenly gasps and moans as she pushes her hand into her skirt rubbing herself. "Jaune! Fuck me p-please fuck me!" She reaches for him and pulls him into a deep, passionate, lust driven kiss. Holding the kiss she climbs on her desk pushing anything on it to the side or off it entirely as she dragged Jaune up on top of her panting heavily pulling away from the kiss. "Fuck me Jaune, take your big cock and shove it straight in my tight MILF pussy~."

She started pulling her clothes off looking up at the stunned student atop her. All Jaune was thinking about was whether he should or not, he had one of the sexiest woman he's ever met literally begging for his cock, there was no question, he's started to undress. The moment he was naked, he was pushed into the office chair and mounted by the busty teacher. She start to kiss and suck his neck drawing moans out of his mouth softly, "I'm gonna ride you, and you're gonna cum outside my pussy, so you better tell me when you're gonna explode~." With a nod from Jaune, Glynda was ready to drop, and drop she did. 

Jaune went from outside her to balls deep in a fraction of a second. Glynda was so wet that the cock needed little effort to move around, but was still held to tight by the pleading woman's tight walls. With loud moans from both of them she started bouncing quickly on his cock, moaning louder than she ever had before in her life. "Oh Jaune~! Fuck me as hard as you can! Spank me please~!" Without thinking Jaune did as was told and slapped the teacher's ass so hard his hand print would be on her asscheek for the next month. 

They kept this going for the next thirty minutes, with Glynda telling Jaune to spank her or pull her hair or bite her nipple, him always being the good student and doing as he was told. "I-I'm close~!" Jaune moaned out to his teacher as she pulled up and off dropping back down to slide his cock between her asscheeks and rub him like that until he came. With a loud and thunderous yell he came hard, covering her ass and smiling wide as he did. Once her was done the bust blonde teacher yanked him out of the chair and pushed him to his knees, "Eat out my dripping cunt~!" She pleaded to him. Happy to please that's exactly what he did. 

For no more than two minutes he was down on his knees eating his teacher out before she came, squirting her pussy juices all over his face as he licked up all her could. Both of them finished and panting together, they realize what they just did and quickly get dressed. "That, was a thing..." Jaune said with faint confusion, then suddenly he was lip to lip with the teacher. "Mr. Ark thank you for meeting with me, I'm sure you'll do better in class from now on, but please if you have any questions come by any time," with a blantant wink she motioned him to the door. 

As Jaune walked out he couldn't help but think what had happened just now, after pondering it on the walk to his dorm, he realized it must have been the Dust cologne he made by accident and was now holding in his hand. He smiled and whispered under his breath, "well isn't that interesting..."


	2. Arckos in Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his run in with Glynda and the Dust, Jaune goes back to his dorm to find and shocking sight before him, soon everything gets out of hand. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions let me know for both this story and any other stories you may enjoy of mine, and don't worry, the Blake takes the Academy story has not been forgotten.

'I still can't believe this Dust made her act like that,' Jaune thought to himself while walking down the hall to his dorm, 'I mean it was hot, and awesome, but really strange, whatever it's cool so I'm okay with it I guess.' With that he opened the door to his room where only one of his team members was. 

Pyrrha was lying on Jaune's bed naked, holding a pair of boxers he worked out in yesterday, rubbing her pussy in full view and moaning Jaune's name constantly. Jaune quickly covered his mouth to hide his gasp as he instantly felt a rush of lust fall over him watching his partner masturbate to his boxers. His natural pheromones, heightened by the Dust, kicked in and made Pyrrha shoot up and tackle him licking and biting his neck softly. "Hello Jaune~ I need your help~

All Jaune did was nod and smile as Pyrrha started stripping him of his pants and boxers before pushing down on his cock gasping loud, his shirt and hoody still on. She started bouncing quickly moaning loud as she went. Pyrrha wasn't a virgin, being a model ended with her losing it soon, but damn if she wasn't tight, Jaune felt like his cock was being squeezed in an oven the size of a glass.

As Pyrrha kept bouncing on him harder and harder, faster and faster, he yelled out as loud as he could muster, "P-Pyrrha in cumming~!" She just kept going, like her mind had been lost in the lust and need of being filled with Jaune, whether it be cock or cum. Then, he bursts, moaning loud as his eyes rolled back in his head and he pumped Pyrrha's perfect pussy with pearly white cum, causing the redhead on top to cum as well, squirting sticky substance on Jaune sexy face, or that's what she thought as she looked down at him. 

They lied there, panting and smiling as Pyrrha cuddled into his neck and enjoyed more of the smell, till the effect kicked in and they went for round two, then three, four, five, through ten. All night they just kept going, the dust increasing ability to keep going through the night even with no stamina Dust inside the mixture. After a while they fell asleep in each other's arms covered in cum and sweat smiling wide.


	3. JNPR's Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering his new...ability, Jaune has decided to convince his team to have a sleepover, in hopes of it being the start of his harem. 
> 
> I'm back for now, and if you like the Blake takes the Academy story don't worry soon there will be a new chapter, thanks for reading, and if you have any ideas for either story I do check them on a regular basis so just make a comment and tell me thanks :)

"A sleepover?! That's a great idea Jaune!" Nora yelled at the top of her lungs smiling wide leaning back on her bed as she messaged team RWBY about it as well as teams CFVY and SSSN. Sadly Fox and Yatsuhashi were at there homes with their family so they couldn't make it, but everyone else showed up that night, and all of them would fall into Jaune's trap. 

Jaune was the first one to greet everyone who walked in, giving them and big over the shoulder hug and sending them on their way to being hypnotized by him. Everyone started mingling and talking, then, every few moments you'd hear a gasp or moan from someone as they saw jaune walk by. After an hour or so Jaune brought out a bottle, "who wants to play seven minutes in heaven~?" Suddenly everyone sat on the floor so they could join. With everyone in, including the magnet in the bottle while Jaune was the only one that had metal with them, the game started. 

"I'm the hottest so I'll go first," Coco spoke in a seductive tone and winked to Jaune as she spun the bottle, as it stopped it pointed to Jaune. In that moment everyone around had their hearts drop, except Coco who tackled Jaune, ripping his pants off as well as her own, and bolting herself on his cock. "Oh fuck yeah~! Jaune you feel awesome!" She moaned and bounced harder and faster on him. Before either of them realized, Jaune came hard deep inside Coco sending her flying over the edge

Coco came hard showering the entire group in her cum as she lied back breathing heavily. Jaune just smiled and sat back in his spot. "Well I guess I'll spin next heh," Velvet giggled with a blush on her face smiling at Jaune. She spun the bottle and this time however, Jaune placed his metal object between him and Ren. When the bottle stopped pointing between them all he said was, "I guess you get two for the price of one~" and with that Ren and Velvet pounced on him.

In a flash Velvet and Ren were naked as Ren grabbed Jaune lifting him into the air and dropping him hard on his huge, rock hard cock. Jaune let out a loud scream mixed with a moan as his ass was filled with Ren's manmeat. Velvet lied down legs spread and pussy dripping below the boys and nodded to Ren as he pounded away at Jaune's ass, next thing she knew she was filled with Jaune's cock and begging for more. The three kept going like this as everyone else watched in amazement and horny bliss. Everyone who wasn't fucking Jaune was masturbating thinking of fucking Jaune. Of course it was Jaune who was enjoying this the most. His closest friends all gathered in a room to fuck him till he has nothing left to give. 

He was lost in thought thinking about the obvious orgy centred around him as suddenly he felt Ren cum deep inside his asshole. Moaning loud and yelling at the amazing feeling of being filled from behind, Jaune came as well, shooting a massive load deep inside Velvet past her cervix and into her womb. Ren and Velvet pulled away panting as Jaune took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and stayed like that for no longer than thirty seconds. 

After that short time, he was suddenly lifted and dropped on a huge black cock on his bed waiting for him. Sage was lying there waiting for his team to aid him in fucking the other blonde leader. As Jaune moaned out from being dropped on Sage's huge cock he was forced to swallow Scarlet's cock down his throat as he stained at the redhead now plowing his face. If that wasn't enough cock for Jaune, Neptune and Sun grabbed his hands and put them around their shafts silently telling Jaune to please them along with the rest of the team. He listened to their silent demands and enjoyed it moaning around Scar's dick as Sage plowed him hard. But he didn't feel himself getting any closer to cumming, until Pyrrha and Nora both wrapped their boobs around his cock and took turns licking his head as it poked out between their breasts. 

Jaune was enjoying this way too much, but not as much as all of team SSSN, who were all nearing their climaxes at the same time. First, came Scar, filling Jaune's throats and mouth with so much cum that a lot of it exploded past the tight seal around Scar's cock covering Jaune's face. Next we're both Neptune and Sun, as they watched Scarlet fill Jaune's throat they needed to cum, shooting their huge loads all over Jaune cream pying him. Finally came Sage, seeing his teammates cum and cover Jaune was enough to throw him over the edge, blasting Jaune's ass with so much jizz that Jaune actually started swelling inside his stomach, but he loved it. Jaune watched as his stomach grew in size and bit his lip as his balls emptied all over his teammates, painting their faces with as they both came hard from pure excitement. 

With that, almost everyone was out cold, except four guests and Jaune. Team RWBY smirked and dragged Jaune across the hall to their room while he was still in a dazed state from all the fucking he just received. They moved fast, taking down their loft beds and replacing them with a loft Jaune. There he was floating, tied up in mid air for all to see, and for all to fuck. They lowered him by the pully system they threw together and each took turns with him, alternating with each other between using a double sided dildo on themselves and his ass, boy icing on his still somehow throbbing hard cock, getting the best oral treatment in the history of man, and using his feet as tiny sex toys. 

The girls kept rotating and changing how they fucked with Jaune, but a few things were certain, they all loved it, they all fucked Jaune till he passed out, and Jaune loved every moment of it. They kept going for hours until it ended with Blake on Jaune's feet, Weiss on his lips, Yang riding his cock, and Ruby fucking his ass and her pussy at once. All five of them came simultaneously for the tenth time tonight before they all passed out, drenched in each other's cum, their own cum, and everyone's sweat. Jaune would grow to love this treatment for a short time, but soon he would learn to be careful what he wishes for.


End file.
